


Imię wiatru

by ZefirAstro



Category: Sarvan Vereo
Genre: (wspomniane) kazirodztwo, F/M, Magia, czarodziejka, jednostronna miłość, konkurs na one-shota 2016, niespełniona miłość, romans, zefir próbuje romansu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZefirAstro/pseuds/ZefirAstro
Summary: Pora poczarować.





	

Nawet Sfera uznawała zwierzchnictwo Atention nad Europą, dlatego Sara zgrzytała zębami, słysząc herezje płynące z ust akolitów. Nagle zrozumiała czemu Francję ogarnęła wojna domowa. W głowach się wszystkim poprzewracało, co to ma być, do jasnej anielki? Jeżeli nawet kapłani postanowili zignorować święte prawa należności, to zdecydowanie demokracja poszła w złym kierunku. 

Prychnęła w duchu, zostawiając w spokoju heretyka, swobodnie głoszącego jedyną, oświeconą prawdę na środku rynku. Rzuciła okiem na pobliskie wystawy niewolników, ale nic nie przykuło jej uwagi na dłużej. Odkąd rozpoczęła posługę w  _ Sarvan Vereo _ , mogła sobie pozwolić na nieco więcej w kwestiach majątkowych, a słudzy bywali zdumiewająco przydatni. 

Po zakończeniu praktyki u Nadwornej Mistrzyni Calaerii, na zagranicznym dworze, postanowiła zaciągnąć się do pomocy przy przebudowie Bramy. Potrzebowała swojego miejsca do ukończenia niektórych spraw, a Atention oferowało w zamian odpowiednie benefity. Ciężar pierwszej sakiewki, nazywanej pieszczotliwie “zaliczką” nadal robił na niej wrażenie. Podobnie jak dźwięk złotych moment, który przypominała sobie od czasu do czasu. Przestała należeć do grupy ubogich studentów, którzy ledwie wiązali koniec z końcem - jak większość po Wojnie Centralnej. W porównaniu z przeciętnym człowiekiem w jej wieku i tak miała szczęście. Odkrycie  _ Źródła  _ umożliwiło jej czerpanie korzyści z ochrony, jaką czarodziejki roztaczały nad swoimi siostrami. Podczas gdy tysiące dzieci cierpiało głód, zawsze znajdowano dla niej porządną, obfitą strawę, którą zwykła po pewnym czasie marnotrawić, niech  _ Wielka Atentinionen  _ jej to wybaczy. 

Skierowała się w stronę zamkniętej części miasta. Dla bezpieczeństwa przy pracach rekonstrukcyjnych oddzielono magiczną barierą  _ Sarvan Vereo _ , nawet sam Cesarz wolał uniknąć ryzyka. Magowie zwykli mawiać, że nad każdym czarem można zapanować, dopóki nie wymsknie się komuś niesforna błyskawica. Po dworach otwarcie krążyły plotki, jakoby stąd wzięła początek cesarzowa słabość do władających magią. W końcu Król Regent to nie to samo, co Cesarz Imperator, a nie od dziś wiadomo, że wypadki chodzą parami.  _ Sarah  _ pamiętała, że nadal powtarzano historię nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności. Najpierw Cesarską Mość trafił piorun, kilka dni po koronacji, o dziwo, w całkowicie bezchmurny dzień. Następnie ówczesnej Cesarzowej Wdowie się zginęło w drodzę do Czarnego Pałacu, gdzie przebywały do zakończenia swojego żywota żony poległych Imperatorów… Nawet dobrze, bo zaraz ucichły plotki o jej domniemanym romansie z zastępcą cesarza, będący również jej bratem przez jedną matkę. Oczywiście, w tym czasie idealny kandydat na Cesarza, niedoszły regent, właśnie znajdował się w normalnym, niepodejrzanym miejscu, zawzięcie broniąc jedynej córki Cesarza przed zamachowcem. 

Dotarła do sklepienia wrót, gdzie przeszła bez uprzejmego pukania. O tej porze gwardziści grywali zwykle w karty, a widok maga działał na nich jak płachta na byka. Obawiała się, że przerwanie omijania obowiązków i zbijania bąków spowoduje wstąpienie na wojenną ścieżkę, a nawet równie wygadana adepka co  _ Sarah  _ wiedziała, że z niektórymi po prostu się nie zadziera. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli od ich decyzji może zależeć wpuszczenie cię do roboty, co    
w ostateczności przekładało się na pusty lub pełny żołądek. 

Pora poczarować. 

 

**X x X x X**

 

— Pani czarodziejko, tutaj proszę!

— Pierwsza wydanie “Teorii dziedziczenia magicznego genu!

— Amulety małżeńskie po taniości!

— Czarodziejko, proszę poczekać!

— Gorsety-niewidki, w sam raz dla panien na wydaniu!

— Stój, ty durna babo! 

Zachęcona w taki sposób nie mogła się nie odwrócić, dlatego przywdziała na twarz wdzięczny uśmiech. Niedbałym gestem poprawiła niesforne, rude kosmyki, pozwoliła wiatru rozchylić poły czerwonego, aksamitnego płaszcza z wyszytym złotą nicią akronimem kolegium magów. Myślą przywołała kawałek promienia słonecznego, który skierowała wprost na przypiętą do pasa klingę. Na wszelki wypadek, nadal zdarzali się śmiałkowie, chcący okraść maga, a ze sprawozdalnym uzasadnieniem śmierci wolnego obywatela w wyniku użycia magii zawsze wiązało się zbyt wiele papierkowej roboty. Biurokracja potrafiła dać w kość wszystkim, bez wyjątku. Jej idiotyzm idealnie oddawał przykład - kradzież mienia mogła być karana śmiercią spowodowaną podmiotem fizycznym, jeżeli potencjalny zarobek    
z kradzieży przekraczał dwieście złotych monet. Próg od śmierci zadanej magią rozpoczynał się dopiero od dwóch tysięcy, co było jawną niesprawiedliwością!

W końcu magia pozostawała mniej śladów, a po takiej ranie kłutej musiała ręcznie czyścić sztylet. 

Stał przed nią chłopiec, wykluczony z bycia mężczyzną z racji swojego piskliwego, słyszalnie zmutowanego głosiku. Musiała pochylić głowę, żeby spojrzeć w szare oczy rozmówcy, ledwie powstrzymała śmiech. Taki młokos, co ledwie od mleka odrósł, śmie ją babą nazwać? Metr sześćdziesiąt może to chociaż ma? Litości, niechaj Wielkie Patronki mają ją w swojej opiece. Tylko resztką woli zignorowała chęć rytualnego przyżegnania się. 

— Bo ja szukam pracy — wyjaśnił głośno. — Znaczy ja pracę znalazłem. Bo ja szukałem pracy i ją znalazłem. I kłopot też znalazłem, problem o taki. — Pokazał dłońmi niewypowiedzianą wielkość problemu. — Że ja, ten tego, bo wie, pani, cośmy tutaj nawyprawieli, no. Bo w sumie to nie żem ja tego szukał, co to, to nie, tylko, bo, to tak samo przeszło, że ja musiałem, naturalnie, odnaleźć swobodnę i spokoj ducha, bo, rozumie to pani, we mnie to strzeliło jak…

— Do rzeczy, bo zaraz mnie coś strzeli — przerwała mu    
z niewyraźną miną. Sporo ludzi uważało, że nadrzędnym obowiązkiem maga jest pomoc wszystkim we wszystkim, dosłownie. Ściąganie kotów z drzewa, leczenie kataru, przywoływanie zmarłych, a nawet pomoc    
w naucę właściwej wymowy, z czym chłopak miał widoczny problem. 

— Bo ja się zakochałem - wyjawił w zaufaniu, wściekle czerwony. Zrobiła to, co każda czarodziejka na jej miejscu. 

Wybuchnęła śmiechem.  

 

**X x X x X**

 

— Więc mówisz, że kochasz szczerze? — zadrwiła    
z rozbawieniem, podając wyrostkowi kufel ciepłego wina elfów. — Córkę Cesarza, świeć  _ Wielka Atentinionen  _ nad jego duszą? Nie powiem, gust macie jak kula w płot — rzuciła przewrotnie, obserwując w zadumie czerwień policzków rozmówcy. Widocznie obruszyła go ta zniewaga, bo zerwał się jak gromem rażony, prawie drewnianą ławę przewrócił. Dziewczyna machnięciem dłoni nakazała mu rozsiąść się ponownie, jeszcze nie skończyli ciągnąć tej błazenady,    
a ona już wykorzystała miesięczny przydział śmiechu. 

— Wino rozlejesz, potem panna sprzątać będzie niepotrzebnie musiała. — Kiwnęła głową na jasnowłosą niewolnicę, która w milczeniu obserwowała sytuację, żeby nalała jeszcze po kieliszku na rozluźnienie spiętych nerwów. 

— Bo wiedźma sobie kpi, baba mądra, a wy wszystkie pewnie sobie z diabłami harce urządzacie — zawyrokował obrażony. — Ja po szczerą radę tutaj przyszłem, bo, że taka jest sprawa, żem i ja ją kocham i żem ja, znaczy, bo, takoby, że ona mnie też i tutaj smoka pogrzebali, bo…

— Ty zawsze w ten sposób? — roześmiała się nienaturalnie. — Potrzebujesz rozwiązania, ja rozwiązanie mam, ale nic za darmo. Pieniędzy to wy pewnie nie macie. — Obrzuciła znoszone oraz nieco brudne od ziemi ubrania chłopaka. — Ale się możecie w sposób inny przydać. Mówić umiecie, a czytać? — Kiwnął niepewnie głową. — Ręce zdrowe macie, nadacie mi się. Asystenta mi trzeba, bo tu, cholera, nie można się z robotą na czas wyrobić. 

 

**X x X x X**

 

— Więc, co tam u twojej dziewczyny? — zagaiła, odrywając nasiona sojaskry od łodygi. Czubkiem noża wydobyła kroplę soku z liści cykuty, następnie dodała obie rzeczy do startej papki nasion. Skończyli wzmacniać bariery Bramy, zachęcająca wypłata ściągnęła więcej magów, niż się spodziewano, dzięki czemu prace przestały płynąć ślimaczym tempem. Mieli przejść do tworzenia wywarów magiooszczędnych dopiero za dwa miesiące, a tu proszę. Cisza powoli stała się przytłaczająca. Odstawiła miksturę na mały ogień, odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała do pomieszczenia obok. Stanęła przy drzwiach, obserwując dzieciaka.

— Co robisz? - spytała ostro, widząc jak zamiast przepisywać księgi, przegląda jej manuskrypty z prywatnej biblioteki. 

— Czym jest _Sarvan Vereo_? — Zmarszczyła brwi, chyba wybrała zbyt ciekawskiego osobnika. — Na planie oznaczyno to jako Bramę, ale przecie Bramę zamyknęli tu niegdyś, prawda? — kontynuował niezrażony ciszą. Westchnęła w duchu, to będzie długa rozmowa, a jego wymowa przyprawiała dziewczynę o ból głowy, nawykłej do typowej rozmowy na poziomie przynajmniej uniwersyteckim. 

— Wiesz czym jest Brama? 

— Przejściem — odparł pewny siebie. 

— Blisko, ale nie do końca. Brama jest  _ wiatrem _ , który pozwala swobodnie przemieszczać astralną materię pomiędzy wymiarami. 

— Więc czemu  _ Sarvan Vereo _ ? — dopytał się czarnowłosy. 

— Bo każda cząstka ma imię, dzięki któremu potrafi odnaleźć się zarówno po tej, jak i po drugiej stronie Bramy. A  _ Sarvan Vereo _ to po prostu imię wiatru, pisane w Starej Mowie, czytane w Nowomowie   
i z akcentem na środkową, pustą sylabę, jak u elfów. 

— Wiatr ma imię? 

— Wszystko ma imię, nawet twoja Cesarzyna. Opowiedz mi    
o niej — poprosiła, opierając się o framugę drzwi. 

 

**X x X x X**

 

— Jak się poznaliście? — spytała pewnego razu, częstując chłopaka chlebem. 

— Długo by opowiadać. - Machnął lekceważąco ręką. Czarne kosmyki przysłoniły szare oczy, zdecydowanie powinna zabrać go do fryzjera. Od rozpoczęcia współpracy minął miesiąc, choć nie znała imienia asystenta (Wy, niemagiczni, tak łatwo oddajecie swoje imiona, to nie do pomyślenia!), powoli przyzwyczajała się do obecności osoby trzeciej w pracowni. 

— Wolałbym usłyszeć w jaki sposób mielibybyśmy być razem. Mówiłaś, że masz jakiś pomysł — powiedział z wyrzutem, jakby sekunda zwłoki wyprawiała tortury na sercu amanta. 

 

**X x X x X**

  
  


— Ona dzisiaj była smutna — rzucił luźno, w trakcie przepisywania “ _ Teorii Magicznych Bram _ ”, Jamesa Hopfnella. 

— Jest dzień żałoby po Cesarzu. Śmierć rodziców zazwyczaj nie kojarzy się z pozytywnymi uczuciami — dopowiedziała smętnie, wściekle mieszając różne rodzaje proszków z mandragory. Przez jednego idiotę cofnęli się w pracach nad rekonstrukcją Bramy o całe tygodnie! Ktoś wylał wyciąg z trubiszczypki prosto na główną konstrukcję, która podtrzymywała generatory magii. Kurwa, jego, mać. Wściekła zrzuciła ze stołu wszystkie przyrządy, rozlewając cuchnący, ziołowy wrzątek, zbijając ceramiczny kociołek oraz robiąc niewypowiedziany bałagan.

— Wynoś się, muszę pomyśleć — rzuciła do asystenta. 

 

**X x X x X**

 

— Więc mówisz, że kochasz. 

— Nie wierzysz? 

— To nie działa w ten sposób. 

 

**X x X x X**

 

— Powiedziałeś jej?! — krzyknęła z irytacją na chłopaka, górując nad nim z groźną miną. Minęło pół roku od ich pierwszego spotkania, ale trudno mówić, żeby wydoroślał. Zrobił się nieco szerszy, przestał przypominać przydrożne patyki. Codzienne rozmowy z osobą nieco lepiej wykształconą sprawiły, że przestał seplenić i zaczął popełniać mniej błędów w Nowomowie. Mimo wszystko teraz przypominał po prostu zbitego szczeniaka. — Dziewczyna z kolegium napisała do mnie bardzo uprzejmy list. Odnośnie pobytu na dworze Cesarza, praktykowała u Jego Nadwornej Mistrzyni. Wiesz co jest zabawne?  Podobno Cesarzyna otwarcie spytała się Mistrzyni w czasie kolacji, czemu wiatr nazywa się w tak dziwny sposób.  _ Sarvan Vereo _ — wymówiła z odrazą. — Nie prosiłam cię o zachowywanie wszystkiego dla siebie, ale przy niektórych należałoby powściągnąć języka. 

— Niczego nie powiedziałem — syknął. — Twierdzi, że wiatr jej powiedział — wyznał z niechęcią. Zmrużyła oczy, przeklinając w myślach. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. 

  
  


**X x X x X**

 

— Dobrze wam idzie?

— Powoli kończymy, jeszcze tylko ostatnie poprawki 

— Dlaczego odbudowa Bramy jest tak ważna? 

— Bo Brama pozwala na zmiany, a wszyscy czasem tego potrzebują. Poza tym pomyśl, teoretycznie możemy podróżować do każdego zakątka wszechświata. 

— Teoretycznie? 

— Nie ma jednolitego układu warunków, jaki panuje w danym świecie. Osoba przeniesiona z jednego do drugiego może w ogóle pierwszego nie pamiętać. Może odrodzić się jako reinkarnacja albo przejść obok swojej bratniej duszy, nie znając jej imienia, nawet jeżeli odnaleźli się w poprzednim świecie. 

— Akolicie mają rację? 

— Akolici głoszą herezję. Przedstawiają Innoświat jako miejsce, w które przenosimy się po śmierci, ale to nie działa w ten sposób. Magia, podobnie jak życie, jest ciągiem. Po prostu działa na zasadzie zachowywania swojego stanu, co tutaj dostałeś, tam powinieneś oddać.

— Nie ma innego sposobu? 

— Nawet tego sposobu nie ma, bo jest zbyt trudny do zrozumienia. Badania nad Bramami przerwano z przyczyn etycznych wieki temu.

— Czy mógłbym…

— Nie. 

— Ale…!

— Nie będzie cię pamiętać. Moglibyście się wcale nie spotkać. Może nawet byś jej tam nie pokochał. 

— Więc kiedy…?

— To nie jest ten czas. 

— To nigdy nie jest ten czas. 

 

**X x X x X**

 

— Brama zostanie uruchomiona dzień przed ślubem Imperatora z twoją Cesarzyną — informuję oschle chłopaka.

— Pieprz się. — Wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami.

— Zamknij drzwi! — krzyczę jeszcze do niego, bo pocieszenie go w tym momencie byłoby świętokradztwem dla wartości emocji, które w sobie dusił. Wzruszam ramionami i wracam do pracy, bo to w końcu trzeba zakończyć.

 

**X x X x X**

 

Cesarstwo Centralne wśród magów nazywano powszechnie Atention, żeby rozróżnić je od Cesarstwa Wschodniego - Kanama. Wieść o sukcesie rekonstrukcji  _ Sarvan Vereo _ dotarła nawet do Azji, skąd otwarcie płynęły zaproszenia do analogicznego projektu w  _ Sarvan Magelan _ . Planowała wyruszyć zaraz po weselu, żeby uniknąć tłumów przy punktach teleportacyjnych. Może udałoby się jej przekonać chłopaka, żeby pojechał wraz z nią? 

 

**X x X x X**

 

_ Źródło, źródło, źródło, źródło, źródło, źródło, źródło.  _

**ŹRÓDŁO.**

 

**X x X x X**

Sfera, czyli potocznie kolegium magów, wydało oficjalne oświadczenie w sprawie ujawnienia Przyszłej Cesarzowej Celene Vernoan jako źródła. Nie miała magicznych krewnych ze strony matki - Cesarzowej Cecylii, ani ojca - Cesarza Orena. 

Ojciec Cesarza Imperatora był natomiast magiem i przybranym ojcem Cecylii, jako że Cesarzowa oraz Regent mieli jedną matkę. Wniosek nasuwał się sam, odnośnie ojcostwa dziewczyny. 

Skażoną krew należało usunąć, zanim zwiąże się z magią na stałe. 

 

**X x X x X**

 

— Musisz mi pomóc — powiedział, gdy dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową. 

— Ona ma skażoną krew — spróbowała wyjaśnić ponownie, ignorując stojącą w kącie zapłakaną królewnę. — W tym świecie nie ma dla niej miejsca, magia ją zniszczy, jeżeli wcześniej nie zrobi tego Sfera. 

— Proszę — powtórzył głucho, a następnie po chwili dodał z uporem. — Zrób cokolwiek, błagam cię. Wiem, że potrafisz. 

— Przepraszam. — Odwróciła się plecami, robiąc krok do tyłu.

— Naprawdę myślałem, że jesteś inna. 

 

**X x X x X**

 

— Nie mogę ukrywać was wiecznie w moim domu, prędzej czy później was znajdą. 

— Błagam cię, musisz coś zrobić. Na pewno musi być coś co pozwoli… — przerwał na moment, zastanawiając się. — Brama! Możesz nas przez nią przepuścić. 

— Ona cię tam nie pokocha. Ty też nie będziesz ją tam kochał — powiedziała ostrożnie, bo to nie była decyzja, która należała do niej. Powinna przedstawić wszystko, aby mogli podjąć ją bez presji, ale ze świadomością, jak wiele to zmienia. 

— Będzie szczęśliwa? — Nie musiała nawet patrzeć na jego twarz, żeby zrozumieć jak bardzo był zmartwiony, ale nie potrafiła skłamać. 

— Może. Magia nie działa w ten sposób, a to nadal nie jest ten czas — podsumowała. 

— Trudno, bo więcej go nie mamy — odparł niezrażony. 

Decyzja została podjęta. 

  
  


**X x X x X**

 

Potem mówiła sobie, że żyli długo i szczęśliwie, ale wcale tak nie było. 

Ona była okropna, a on tak samo mdły i irytujący, jak z początku ich znajomości. Żadne z nich nigdy się tam nie pokochało, nawet się nie spotkali, bo magia, kto zrozumie magię. To nie znaczy, że nie byli szczęśliwi, Sara obserwowała ich przez swoją szklaną kulę, zerkając raz na jakiś czas, czy to był ten czas. 

Nigdy nie był, ale to chyba nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. 

 

**X x X x X**

 

Potrzebowali sześciu wcieleń, żeby ponownie się spotkać. Ona była brzydka, jak mało kto. Głupia, niemądra dzikuska. On wiecznie mówił za dużo, ale do końca trwał przy niej, jako starszy brat. Tylko ta para mogła odrodzić się po wielkiej i burzliwej miłości, jako rodzeństwo. Parsknęła śmiechem, bo nic innego jej nie pozostało. 

Sfera przebaczyła jej pomoc w ucieczce  _ Brudnej Krwi _ , wydarzenia po drugiej stronie Bramy nie miały tutaj znaczenia.

Tylko czasem patrzyła w swoją szklaną kulę, wspominając, że on jest szczęśliwszy tam, nie pamiętając nawet o swojej wielkiej miłości, niż byłby tutaj z nią, nawet jeśli by ją kochał. 

_ Sarah _ , nie Cesarzynę, ale Sara mogła jej wybaczyć. Dopóki sama nie pokochała bezwarunkową miłością nie rozumiała, jak wiele własnego szczęścia można poświęcić dla cudzego. Nic dziwnego, że Celena pokochała kogoś takiego jak jej asystent, skoro nawet ona się w nim zakochała. 

— Zaopiekujesz się nim — powiedziała sama do siebie, w myślach widząc piękną, długonogą i jasnowłosą Celenę, która w przeciwieństwie do niej nie posiadała rudej szopy na głowie, blizny na podbródku czy kilku fałdek na brzuchu. — Zaopiekujesz się nim, spotkacie się kiedyś i będziecie razem szczęśliwi.

Po prostu bądź szczęśliwy, Henry. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
